A. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a production process for a hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylate, which comprises the step of carrying out a reaction between (meth)acrylic acid and an alkylene oxide in the presence of a catalyst.
B. Background Art
When a hydroxyalkyl (meth)acrylate is produced by carrying out a reaction between (meth)acrylic acid and an alkylene oxide, then a catalyst is usually used. As to the above catalyst, for example,: homogeneous catalysts (e.g. chromium compounds and iron compounds) are assumed to be suitable.
In recent years, the regulation against such as effluents and exhaust gases is becoming stricter from the viewpoint of such as environment and health. Similarly, such as disposal of catalysts is also regarded as a very serious problem from apprehension of its harmfulness. In addition, it is desired such that the amount of the catalyst as used should be saved as much as possible in the entire production process.